chemoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr Schober
History Mr. Schober is a historian and teacher, as well a member of the Prime Trio. While his origins are hard to specify, what is known of him is that he had existed as long as Micheal P without Micheal P actually knowing of Schober's presence within the Pre-Void of the Chemoverse. As soon as the 2nd Chemoverse was created, Schober would reveal himself to Micheal P as a dark counterpart, and the two would constantly clash until Al Capone would be born from their battle as the middle force of the two beings. Mr. Schober, having a personal vendetta against Micheal P and somewhat Al Capone, would continue to pursue the two, taking actions such as forming the Noid Army to combat Micheal P's Sect, as well as conspiring against Al Capone on many occasions, though these reasons would be history related for the most part. Over the years he would create connections to other beings that wish to show the sheer might of the subject of history including beings like Mr. Ward (who he would later erase after Ward had defied Schober and attempted to change history through A-G notes). forming the Guild of Super Historians and the Noid Army, he has cemented himself into Chemoverse's hierarchy as one that wishes to, and will continue to, keep his history the way he wants. Personality Being a dark counterpart to Micheal P, Mr. Schober is the chaotic and tyrannical Super Historian God that is hellbent on cracking down on all who oppose his power, even those in the domain of Micheal P and Al Capone. His beliefs are strong and his will is unmatched, as he continues his brutal crusade against his fellow gods in order to create a Chemoverse where grades are harsh, projects are scrutinized, and asking to go to the bathroom during class means one is subject to immediate erasure. His harsh approach equally applies to his underlings, as he constantly abuses them unlike Micheal P who will only do the things he does because of his naive nature. Schober is well aware of his actions and revels in the idea that he will be in complete control of everyone's destiny. Though he may sound like a madman, he is quite the opposite, being calm and calculated, always ready to approach his problems level-headed in order to achieve optimal success. Abilities * C Grade: One of Schober's most notable abilities is grading his opponents which can either cause them to be amped up from the gratification of getting a high letter grade, or to be weakened from the crushing disappointment of getting a low letter grade, making him a major threat to all * Final Project: A powerful ability only he has mastered, this technique will cause an opponent to receive a project with a given time limit. This not instills great stress which cripples their power, but if they do not do the project on time, they will be either erased if they are not on his level, or heavily hindered if they are on his level. There is no blocking and you do not get extra time or extra credit. Other Notable Facts * Mr Schober is what is called the "Super Historian God," a title applied to himself, and he was directly involved in the creation of the powerful race known as the "Super Historians". * The Noid Army seems to have no connection to Schober's intentions as they are so chaotic in nature, but it is believed that before he came into existence he was less sane than he currently is, spawning these terrifying spawn as a result.